Touch me now!
by Yandezulu
Summary: Sasuke's an employee at a coffee shop.. he meets a blonde that makes his Friday's activities more interesting. Oneshot Sasunaru ... yaoi


**_Well hello people... this is a starter. Totally yaoi and M for content... it's a first so bear with me... pliz review/ follow. SASUNARU. ONE_**

 **I sat at the counter of the coffee shop staring at the customers...maybe if I stared long enough they would leave and I would go home..**

 **" _Sasuke!"_ I turned to face my boss Tenten**

 **" _It's time for your shift_ "**

 **she said as she left the counter.**

 **And the agony of serving humanity begins.**

 **I walked to the counter and waited for the customers to order and hopefully leave.**

 **The bell at the door dinged.. great more work. A pink haired girl walked to the counter whilst fiddling with her short dress...Simply annoying.**

 **" _Welcome... may I take your order?"_**

 ** _"I'll have a cappuccino... extra large cup ok,"_ she fiddled on with her dress, _" hey, can we_ _like go for a movie after your shift?"_**

 **Not this shit again. I handed her the beverage and declined.**

 ** _"C'mon it'll be fun and maybe later.. you'll get_ lucky," she said with a huge smirk.**

 ** _" No! ok... I'm gay_ ,"**

 **"I _can straighten that out,"_ she said revealing her rather small cleavage.**

 ** _"Leave! there are loads of customers I have_ _to deal with.. so stop wasting my time_ ," the pink haired girl left the coffee shop pouting.**

 **A blonde haired guy walked up to the counter with the most expressive blue eyes. He grinned at me and rubbed his neck nervously.**

 ** _"Are you gonna stand there and grin or are_ you gonna order?"**

 ** _"Oh.. right. I'll have a doughnut and a latte_."**

 **I prepared his meal and handed it to him. He smiled and walked to the back of the tables.**

 **After a few minutes he came to the counter to pay up.**

 ** _"Oh... Sasuke,"_ I suppose he read from my name tag.**

 **"Hn"**

 **"I'm not quite done ordering," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.**

 **"I'd like a taste of you,"**

 **I stared at him wide eyed.**

 **"What?! No... I'm working if you didn't notice dobe,"**

 **"Sasuke your shifts over!" Temari shouted from the back. He stared at me with a smirk.**

 **"I'm guessing you're free now," he smiled,"blow off some steam teme.. don't worry I can be uke specially for you. If you change your mind you'll find me by my car in the back," he said in a hushed tone.**

 **Its a Friday, got nothing to do tomorrow and that dobe really turned me on. I walked to the back leaving my stuff in my locker. I ran to the back and found him unlocking the door. He grinned and gestured me to take the passengers seat. I complied.**

 **"Change of heart huh?!" he said chuckling.**

 **"Hn... shut up dobe,"**

 **"It's Naruto,"**

 **"Ok..dobe"**

 **We walked in to a moderately sized house.. I reaked of sweat.**

 **"Umm before anything can I take a shower?"**

 **He held my hand and led me to his room. He pointed at the shower and I got in. He said he showered before coming to the cafe. I took a quick shower and wiped myself dry. I wrapped a towel around my torso. He was laying down on his bed fiddling with his phone. I stood with arms folded.**

 **"Are you gonna focus on me or that phone?"**

 **He looked up at me and blushed.**

 **I sat on him and stared at him. I leaned down to kiss him and he responded immediately. He ran his hands down my back. I trailed kisses down his jaw and sucked harshly when I reached his neck.**

 **"It...It's too hot," he moaned. I tugged at his shirt and slipped it off. I sucked on his right nipple earning needy moans from him. I moved to the left and gave it equal treatment. I felt him harden under me. I ground our hard ons together both desperate for friction.**

 **I siezed all movement and gained a whimper from the blonde.**

 **"S'uke touch me now... please," he begged and I smirked.**

 **"My pleasure Na-ru-to" I whispered huskily in his ear gaining a tiny moan.**

 **I took his trousers off at once with his boxers.I bent down at the already leaking member. I licked it from the tip to the head. He moaned non-stop. I put the head in my mouth and teased it.**

 **"Stop teasing.." he said breathily.**

 **I put his member at one go in my mouth and pumped it. I felt him try to thrust but I held his hips down. I increased my pace until he climaxed in my mouth.**

 **"I'm so sorry Sasuke.." he said breathily and I swallowed everything going back to kiss him..**

 **"Got any lube?" I whispered in his ear. He pulled out some lube and gave it to me.**

 **I slicked up three fingers and spread his legs wider. I put one into his entrance and pumped his member to distract him. I added the other two fingers and I heard him wince. I scissorsed his entrance as I searched for his prostate.**

 **"Ahhhh... Sasuke! "**

 **"found it.. " I said a little out of breath.** **I took off my towel and slicked up my member. He stared at me wide eyed.**

 **"It won't fit," he blankly said.** **I leaned forward to kiss him and slowly pushed my member in... he screamed. When I was finally in I waited for him to adjust** **"Move,"** **I began with slow thrusts not wanting to hurt him.** **"Faster!" I thrusted into him faster looking for his prostate. He begun to scream again...found it.** **He was close.. his walls tightened around me. I slipped out and he whined at the loss. I layed besides him and whispered in his ear.**

 **"You still want me don't you?" he nodded with a huge blush..** **"well..come and get me,"** **He crawled to my member and sat on it moaning a little. He started to thrust on it. Not hard enough. I held his hips and slammed in as he slammed down earning a loud moan from him. We continued till he came on our stomachs and me in him. I slipped out and layed him next to me.** **"That was amazing," he said breathlessly.** **"Hn." he cuddled into me and fell asleep.**

 **"Lets make this work?" Naruto said holding onto me tighter.** **" You wanna be my boyfriend? "** ** _"Of course Sasuke," he said and planted a kiss on my lips._** ** _He stood up and winced. he scowled at me as he walked to the shower. I smirked at his movement._** ** _"I already feel your smirk teme!"_** ** _"Oi..dobe I'm good huh?"_** ** _"I told you it couldn't fit but somebody forced matters,"_** ** _"You offered uke... nothing a little kissing couldn't fix," I said as I walked to my blonde._** ** _Best shower ever!_**

 ** _END!_**

 ** _Again please follow and comment.._** ** _SASUNARU_** ** _Thank you so much!_**


End file.
